Capture My Darkest Desire
by onutza1997
Summary: Another female finds herself in the grip of a super villain.This time it is the brilliant E. Nigma. She finds herself at a loss of words when she realises that she becomes his new obsession. Riddler x OC x Catwoman and other villains included
1. Serpent

What made this happen ? How could such a simple activity lead to something so gruesome . She found it disgusting . Twisting the corpses to find what little belongings they had was an activity she didn't like . But , since she was just a shadow , a mere ghost in this place they called Arkham City , there was no choice . This one wasn't different . Beside the shredded clothing there were no belongings on him . Oh , if you count the bullet in his head something that this corpse could posses , then yes , it was his .

The female continued her walk . Passing through the alleys without anyone seeing her . It was a talent that the girl had since she was a child . Hiding in the shadows when your parents were drunk and fighting was the only thing she could call "play time" . That notion was twisted , even in her grown up mind . Watching your father stab your mother to death didn't help at all . Growing up in an orphanage and finding school a social threat was also demoralizing . The laughs , jokes , pokes and beatings that she received either at the orphanage or at school were what made her have a humble air around her . Her looks and her quick thinking were the things that drove the people around her crazy . Her natural forest green hair and her mismatched eyes made the people fear her . And usually , fear leads to violence . Her life was no different . And as this bravado passed on , so did her nickname . Her signature call was 'Serpent' . Only at this age she understood why . She was like a snake , twisting and escaping from the worst situations with the quick mind she possessed . And since that realization dawned upon her , her life changed

Yet the mind that she possessed was far different from her past . After all the years of fighting the urge of insanity and madness , the moment she stepped in this 'City' she let her guard down , finally embracing her true self . Now all she needed was henchmen , respect from the other villains and power . But that takes time . Maybe she could join the Riddler , but she doubted he will accept her as a side-kick . Others have tried , and died a painful death at his hands . He had no mercy , desiring only the finest minds to accompany his own . She was no Einstein , but had the logic to solve a few of his riddles through her journey .

She tried to get on Catwoman's good side , but she refused Serpent , saying that her body was not as flexible and that she wasn't useful to her . Although that was a major let down , the Catwoman promised to lend a hand if she ever was in trouble . Oh , and she gave Serpent one of her old whips . That gave the girl a big grin for the rest of the week

Joker gang , nu huh . He will never ever let a petite girl in his gang . And she didn't want to be eaten alive by those bulky empty minded monsters so no , she'll pass this opportunity .

Penguin is a blind man . Needing only raw force , he ignored Serpent . Well , he tried to because the grand entrance that the girl made was breath taking . Lets just say that the venting system needs a little repairing . She landed on his desk in _his_ office while he had a meeting . With Scarecrow , she presumed . The mad doctor just started to laugh and then he leaved Penguins office shaking his head , hysteria overcoming his brain . As for Serpent , she dodged a few of Penguins kicks and punches but when he pulled a gun from his coat , she fled his hideout . One of the villains shots was successful , wounding her left arm .She went to Catwoman , who tended to her wound .

Why the woman was so happy to help her was one of the mysteries she tried to solve . Perhaps she knew something that she didn't . Selina insisted that she should spend the next few weeks at her place , considering that she was incapable of fighting in this state . Serpent reluctantly accepted .Catwoman's hideout was like an apartment so she was really glad that she had the opportunity to sleep in a proper bed . She thanked the other woman and sat on the couch in the living room . A cat jumped in her lap , and Serpent petted her with her remaining good arm. Knowing that she had a lot of time to spend with the girl , Selina started asking questions .

"What is your name ? " she asked , half-curious , half-suspicious . What if Serpent was a spy ? She didn't really believe that she was capable of this , but things happen and it's best to be cautious all the time .

"My name ? Hm , Alexandra . Why do you want to know ?"

Selina just rolled her eyes . The girl could be so oblivious sometimes . Maybe she wasn't such a good candidate for the plan she had . Either way , she continued "How old are you ?"

"22 , Selina . Must I repeat the question I asked before ? I guess not , you have good ears . Why are you so interested in my life and my past all of a sudden ?" Alexandra asked , feeling a little self-conscious about the position she was in . With Catwoman , in _her_ apartment , away from the outside world , with nobody to aid her if she got Selina angry . Not good . Not good at all . She mentally slapped herself . 'How much of an idiot can I be?' she thought . Maybe the other woman was trying to delude her , to make her turn a blind eye towards the truth . For now , she could only play her game

Selina purred ."Am I not allowed to Alex ? I thought that after all this time , you might start to trust me . I only want to get to know you better , provided that if something bad happened to you , I will have some clues to be able to save you . After all , I never laid a finger on you , have I ?"Catwoman asked , knowing that she had the other female right were she wanted . Slipping from her original place , she hoped on the couch next to Alexandra , and stared at her . Obviously , the wounded girls genetics were strong . Her body may look weak but the strong lean muscles she saw made her reconsider the possibility of her being helpless . 'Note to self , ask about the strange hair color and eyes' . She resumed her analyze , and paid attention to what Alex was really doing . The exact same thing as her . Staring . Selina laughed .

"You know we are like one person . Maybe I'm rubbing off on you . Next thing you know , you'll be just like me" Catwoman said , wiggling her eyebrows , obviously making fun of Alex .

She made the other laugh . 'Good' Selina thought , 'Now all I need is a little more trust , and I'll have her right where I want . Maybe this time he won't kill her . After all she is beautiful . Odd but beautiful . She has brains but I need time . And he is impatient , and cocky . Uhh , why am I doing this again ? Oh , right . I _owe_ him … Damn it girl , stay focused .'

"Selina , are you always thinking this much ?You might start to get wrinkles" Alex said , still smiling . Midnight , the cat that she was petting , jumped from her lap and went outside , jumping through the open window . Well , one of them , Selina never looked to see which one , her gaze still fixed on her guest .

"Nine lives , remember ?"

"Right …" she said , rolling the 'r' . Oh , she was so cute when she did that .

"Alex , I want to know everything . Will you tell me ?" Selina asked , hoping for the best. This girl in unpredictable , just like him …

"Umm , I don't know . How about I just tell you the basics ? " Alexandra said , her voice a little low , her demeanor suddenly turning towards shyness .

Selina smiled . With one hand behind her back , she took a tape recorder from one of her pockets and pressed play . Her plan was working . He _shall_ be pleased .

Serpent started her story with her childhood . Not a happy one . She didn't want to let Catwoman know all her secrets and fears , but she somehow found herself telling her everything . From the death of her parents , to the bullies at the orphanage , the fear others had when they saw her , how she was always ridiculed . Her teenage years were simple . Her life wasn't exquisite . Not even close . She went to a simple high school in the Narrows , had high grades , everybody was hating her for outsmarting even the teachers . The old story unfolding herself , just in another growth period . Yet they managed to get revenge on her . One night she was foolish enough to fall into one of their traps , ending her social life forever . They somehow slipped drugs into her backpack and dragged the poor girl towards the police . Alex was terrified . She struggled , screamed , hit everyone she could reach , but it was futile . The damage was done . Alexandra embraced her punishment . She was in jail at the young age of 18 . Traumatized , that's what she was .What she went through there must remain between those walls . That made Selina curious , yet she didn't question further , knowing that when the time was right , Alexandra will confine in her .

Her sentence was for 5 years , but she was placed in Arkham City along with many others , to make room in the cells . She got her revenge on the persons that destroyed her , but it wasn't enough . Alex felt the insanity that was boiling inside her threatening to burst . She started to wander the alleys of the 'City' and Selina knew the rest . After all , she was the one who rescued Serpent from 2 of the Jokers goons . The girl owed her . Hmm , that reminded the feline lover of her plan . It was splendid . Knowing she had most of what _he _needed , she pressed the stop button and carefully placed her tape recorder back in its original place . Alexandra didn't notice her movements .

She was at a loss of words . She just told her whole life to a complete stranger . Well , not exactly , but details weren't that important at the time . She was tired . All the running and fighting , oh , and the wound , made their desire clear . Selina saw Alexandra start to doze off . She slipped from the couch , went in her bedroom , took one blanket and returned to the already sleeping beauty . She covered her guest , and when she was sure the other female was asleep , she changed her clothing , slipping in her trademark latex outfit , grabbed the tape with all the necessary information and jumped from her window into the dangerous 'City'.

After all , the night was young , and she just completed half of her plan . The rest depended on _him _. She wondered how he will react to what Alexandra said . Catwoman almost felt sorry for the girl who was sleeping in her hideout . She realized what she was doing and quickly dismissed her emotion . She mustn't attach herself to her . It was too dangerous .

She crouched down on top of the building that faced _his _hideout . The Riddler was very careful when choosing hideouts , that why the TYGER guards never caught him . Selina took the tape , placed it on the already chosen spot and left . Without having to turn back around , she knew he already had it in his possession .

"P_uuu_rfect." she said , spotting a couple of Penguins goons . Time to get revenge .


	2. A Very Surprising Encounter

Oh yes , he was pleased . He never expected the feline lover to do such a good job . His little Serpent told her whole story to the Catwoman . Needless to say , The Riddler was surprised at certain moments and even sympathized with her childhood . The female caught his eye a long time ago . To be perfectly honest , since she made her first step in this 'City' , Alexandra lured Edward towards her . Why ? He never knew . What he did know was that he somehow managed to create an obsession out of her . Imagine his surprise when he found her solving his riddles . Of course , they were meant for Batman , but seeing her solve them so easily , almost as if it were a mere casualty , made Edward squeal with glee . Now he rewinds the tapes in which she solved his riddles watching them over and over . Yes , he has surveillance cameras around his riddles so that no idiot would destroy them . To say the truth , he had all of Arkham City wired , and could view every part of it whenever he desired .

Now all he needed was a plan . The instructions he gave to Catwoman would be followed , he was sure of that . Even if she was stubborn and refused to properly follow orders , Kyle would keep her end of the bargain . Now what should he do about Alexandra ? Kidnap her ? No , he didn't want to scare her , not yet . Threaten her ? Maybe he could , wasn't it what-…

Wait , that was so wrong on so many levels . Trying to induce fear or pain won't do him any good . What method remained then ? Courtship . Yes , of course , that was the answer . How could he have been so blind ? But what would a beauty like her crave ? What made every female smile when given as a gift ? He chuckled at his own riddle .

Flowers . But what flowers ? What would capture her eyes ? A paradox , indeed .Suddenly realization dawned upon him . Roses , that's what he should give her . But not simple roses , no , he would make his unique .

He started to rummage through his chaotic looking desk . Finding the articles he would use for Alexandra's gift , he started his work . Yes , he may seem manipulative , deceiving , terrifying but he had a softer side . Or at least he thought he did . And Edward wanted to make sure that that's the side she will see . But first , he had to test her . And no , he wont use Kyle to deliver the message . She will probably be out all night , doing whatever she wanted , most likely robbing somebody . He would go in person . Certainly his Serpent will go to him and wrap his arms around his neck , kissing him softly , thanking him for all the attention he put in the gift . Yes , he must go now . Picking his already finished roses , he grabbed his cane and made an exit from his hideout , his destination being Kyle's hideout.

"Alexandra , my Alexandra …" he said softly into the wind

Meanwhile , back at Catwomans hideout . Alex was sleeping softly . Suddenly , a soft noise stirred her from her peaceful dream . Opening her eyes , she searched the darkness that was surrounding her . She felt something furry touch her nose and then immediately disappear . Curiosity overcame her sense of self-preservation and she went to investigate . Turning the lights on , she searched the room . All she saw was a little kitty . She saw in the cats eyes pure mischief . She smiled

"If I didn't know better I'd say you are a Catwoman impersonator . What is your name ?" I asked , already liking this particular feline .

"Meow ."

"Ah , right . You're a cat . How foolish of me . Do you mind if I call you Dust ? It fits you"

"Meow meow " the cat 'spoke' . She was gorgeous . Her grey fur with white spots and the perfect blue eyes completed a splendid tableau .The fur ball was inimitable . Well , at least that's what I thought . I sound like a poet . I laughed . My stomach made its presence known . Ahh , when did I ate last time ? I can't even remember .

"Hmm , Selina surely has food .Lets go and check ." I said to Dust , the feline still staying by my side . A true companion , indeed . If I didn't knew better , I'd say that she was smiling . But that can't be possible , right ? Shaking the idea from my head , I slowly raised from the couch .I had a jovial mood and didn't want to change it . With slow steps , I made my way towards the kitchen .

Hmm , where were they other cats ? She saw at least 5 when she was last awake . Maybe they had their masters habits . Lurking in the darkness , following their caretaker or whatever they did during the night . And that reminds her , where was Catwoman ? Probably torturing somebody , stealing or just observing the other villains activity . She was between the villain and heroine stereotype . Maybe that was the reason that made Batman not capture her and throw in Arkham as much . Although there was an on and off relationship between those two , Batman seemed oblivious to it . Catwoman told the girl that one day the vigilante will come to his senses . Alexandra couldn't help but wonder , when will that day be ? And oh , how she longed to have the same relationship , even half of it with a rather smart rogue . But she knew that was a one in a million chance for her fantasy to happen . Well , a girl can dream , right ?

Selinas kitchen was fairly common . Everything had a little daub of yellow paint on it . Reaching the fridge , I searched through the items inside it pulling out a bottle of milk . I swear the cats eyes dilated at the sight . Dust was greedy . He jumped on the counter and started to poke the bottle with his little paw . I smiled .

I tried to find food in the cabinets . The contents were arranged to resemble a complete amalgam of clutter . Through all the rubbish and spider webs I managed to find a bag of chips

"Aha ! Found you ! Note to self , ask Selina to get food ." I said to the bad of food . Damn , I'm not sane , but meh , do I look like a care ? Maybe a long time ago I would have been scared to hear my own thoughts , but Arkham changed me . Let the dark side rule , the good one is already overpowered .

Meanwhile Riddler was already in front of Kyle's hideout . He wasn't expecting his Serpent to be already awake , but seeing that the lights were on , he presumed his beauty was already up , probably waiting for him . He had no desire to know why she would even know how he was there . After all , if she didn't spoil the surprise , he had no problem with what she will prepare for him . Smirking , he broke into Catwomans hideout . He had almost no effort to accomplish his goal because the cats that usually set the alarm were with Catwoman . 'How pitiful ' he thought .

He casually entered the Cats home , stepping through the window and jumping in the living room . Kyle's house was simple , mundane , almost trivial in some aspects . I mean , who had tons of leather outfits and toys sitting on the floor or in specially made cabinets . It was disturbing , but one can't wish of more from a criminal . Everyone had its perks and fetishes and even if the others knew of them , it was a silent agreement to not speak of them in public . Actually , _never_ speak of them .

So Edward decided to skip this room , wanting to erase those images from his already troubled mind . His genius couldn't contain so much gore . It would give him nightmares for a long period . Hopefully , his little Serpent will help him erase all this trauma that he had .

He followed the light and silently crept into the kitchen , his hand made roses in his right hand and his popular cane in his other . He presented a different image from the normal conception . His dark green suit filled with barely visible yellow question marks , the clean smooth face and body , of which he took a very long and hot shower to accomplish , the dark brown hair , freshly cleaned and the already guess-able bowler hat . The Riddler had the feeling that he was never that clean in ages . Well , it was all for Alexandra who stood on a kitchen stool , her back to him . He saw that near her sat one cat , who seemed different from the others that he often saw around Kyle's hideout . Edward saw Alexandra pet the cat a little , then retreat her hand into the bag of chips that sat on the counter . Even with her back to him, Nigma could see that she was bored and maybe very tired . 3 in the morning wasn't one of her normal hours to be awake in , he presumed . Her dark forest green curls touched her lower back and the dusty clothes she wore looked old and tattered . It mirrored the image of a beggar but The Riddler knew that her appearance was deceiving . One thing that screamed out of common and often grasped everyone's attention was her mismatched eyes . One dark green orb on her right and a dark purple one on the other side . She looked different .

Nigma fought the urge to admire the beauty before him much longer and decided to present his gift to her . He stepped forward . His silent approach was ended by that annoying cat who decided hiss at him . 'Damn felines and their protectiveness' he cursed under his breath .

Alexandra looked for a second at Dust and decided that a burglar probably entered Selina's home . How she did that ? Simple . She calculated the angle of the cats vision , estimated the distance between her and the other human . Alexandra saw a knife on the counter and wasted no time in ventilating or trying to escape . She took the knife and thrown it with her right hand , the only hand that she could use , at the moment . She heard the knife missing its target , but she thought that a verbal threat may scare the other .Her quick witty words were stopped by the other human , whom she presumed was a male by the sound of his footsteps . She slowly turned in her chair and looked at the male

Well , truth be told , she never expected to see _him _of all people . Actually , the chances to encounter him of all the people in this broken down city was so slim . She presumed that Lady Luck thought she needed a hand and gave her the one she aspired to . **The . Fucking . Riddler . **was there in front of her . She saw that he had a bouquet of handmade roses in his hand . They were painted red but she could see that there were riddles very faintly scribbled on them . Some had sudoku puzzles , other plain equations . Alexandra decided to play cool for a while , and try to see what was the motive behind Riddlers sudden appearance . Surely she wasn't so noticeable , right ?

Against her expectations , he spoke first . Well , what could you expect from a narcissistic genius like he ?

"Well , if I _knew _that I would be greeted this way I would've got a gun to return the gesture . But since I am in such a good mood , I will let this one slip . You're test will be in the gift , not in my ascribable ,yet well flavored words and phrases . Now if you would be so kind to accept this , I think you would enjoy it ." He said , a smirk plastered on his face the whole time.

Well , if he wanted to mock , then she would '_return the gesture_' as he said .

"My , my , for me ? Oh , but what have I done to receive such kindness from someone like you ? Surely you haven't found the sparks of lust or love , have you ? Or maybe you are just interested , a test to see what I am capable of ? Hmm , I can't stop to wonder . If I will overmatch you , what will you do ?" Alexandra said . Well , she didn't want to make him mad , or well , madder than he is now , but she found the urge to avenge all those times when others had to listen to that cocky , suave , but annoying voice .

"Woman , stop pestering my nerves . You know very well that this is out of character for me. Don't ruin something that was meant for you . You don't understand or know the tension that fills this place . People are shot every single second . I have made my way through all of this , so just shut up and appreciate what I've done . Don't make me regret this" He said , gritting his teeth . Serpent could swear that she saw a vein pumping quickly on his arm . He looked wild . She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face when she realized that _she _made Nigma angry . Well , that was an improvement . A very big one .

Alexandra stepped forward and entered the Riddlers personal space . She smiled , and gently took the roses from his hand while she looked him in the eyes . Edwards face was priceless . The woman decided to spice things up so she whispered softly in his ear while caressing his arm slowly . "I am sorry, _really _sorry but you know I , like you , am unpredictable . And your antics are sometimes so foolish and undeniably weird that I can't seem to not want to anger you . Maybe Catwomans behavior is truly rubbing on me ." Serpent spoke , slowly kissing his cheek .

Dumbfounded he was . Nobody ever , and when I mean ever , never ever spoke to him like that . No female had the guts to say that to him . Well , others tried to seduce him ,but he was the true master of seduction . That woman had spunk he had to admit . Now his perception of her was raised . Good looking , smart , seductive and full of raw brain and body power . He craved to touch her and claim the beauty before him , but he decided to fulfill his original purpose .

He slipped his hand around her waist and took her chin in one of his hands . He kissed her right cheek close to her mouth . He then let her go , and stepped away from Alexandra .

"Dearest , find me and I will grant you one of your deepest desires . Until then , I wish you a quick recovery and a witty mind . Goodbye ." Edward spoke quickly , his voice filled with anticipation , desire , and impatience . Alexandra soon found the reason for his quick departure . Selina was close to her hideout .. Ridller made a quick exit the same way that he entered the hideout and Serpent just couldn't help her eyes . She looked at his ass . 'Damn I am a pervert ' She said . Just before he disappeared from her line of sight , The Riddler winked at the dashing woman .

And just a second after his departure , Selina slipped inside her home , her suit looking so torn and her face so bruised , Alex couldn't help but wonder what did the feline lover went through . She didn't manage to ask her question , when the Cat sneered and pointed her finer towards the bouquet of paper made roses that still were in Alexandras hand , her tone full of acid and bitterness .

"He was here wasn't he ?" She asked


End file.
